izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim...on Facebook
Author's Note: This is just some thing random that Doitsu and I came up with when we were on Tinychat. We got bored, we were most likely on crack, and this happened. We are such idiots. Wow...just, wow. The idiotic things that happen when you mix a hyperactive, energetic German/Prussian whose mind never slows down with a stupid (not in acedemic terms) Italian who absentmindedly comes up with random ideas out of nowhere... Anyway, Doitsu did all the editing. I hope you enjoy what we put together! :) —Allison Abree Jones Part One Zim: So...what is this exactly...? GIR likes this. Dib commented: It's Facebook, stupid. Zim commented: Face...book? This has nothing to do with either of those things! Dib commented: Your Doomy-ma-laser has nothing to do with it's name...wait, I guess it does, sorta. Gaz has just found the word "sexual" in Words With Friends. GIR likes this. Dib: I've only said it to people I know in real life. Now I'll say it on here: ZIM. IS. AN. ALIEN!!! GIR likes this Zim commented: Let me ask you this, Dib-filth... If I'm an alien, and you're using my skin condition as proof, does that mean I can call you an alien and use your big head as proof? Dib commented: YES! Gaz commented: Zim brings up a great point. And Dib, you might want to re-read your last post. Dib commented: I MEANT NO! AND DON'T SIDE WITH HIS, GAZ! Gaz commented: His? Dib: *him Gaz: The world is so unfair. Of all the people that could've been my brother, it had to Dib... GIR likes this. Zim commented: I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like living with him. Gaz commented: Awful. Zim commented: I will take your place for a day if you want me to... Gaz commented: You'd really do that for me? Dib: I'M WARNING YOU! BACK OFF OF MY SISTER, ZIM! GIR likes this. Gaz commented: What if I don't want him to? What if I'll rip his squeedly-spooch out if he does back off? Zim: GIR! Stop liking everything! GIR likes this. Zim commented: I give up on you. GIR: WAFFLES AND PEANUT BRITTLE AND TAQUITOS AND SEXY CHICS IN BIKINIS! Zim commented: Uh... Gaz commented: The last part was... Zim commented: Extremely random and unexpected. Gaz commented: Yeah, that. GIR has found the word "panties" in Words With Friends. Zim: I am going to take away the idiot's Internet privileges. GIR likes this. Zim commented: You LIKE this?? GIR commented: Noez, I just like clicking the like button. Gaz: Zim...please, if you're online, tell me what to do...Gir is on my front porch wearing a female sailor suit and a boquet of flowers. Helpmehelpmehelpme! GIR likes this. Gaz commented: OH GOD HE'S ONLINE Zim commented: Whatever you do, DO NOT answer the door. Gaz commented: Is that all? Zim commented: Baricade yourself in your bedroom, don't look out the window, end this conversation and call me. Gaz commented: Okay... Dib: UGH! That stupid Zim really steams me up! Gaz commented: Get over it! Dib commented: I can't! I don't like the way he looks at you, the way he touches you, or the way he talks to you! Gaz commented: We had s** this morning. Dib commented: O_O Zim commented: Yes, it was quite fun! Dib: OH MY GOD! NONONO! I AM GOING TO GO KILL MYSELF! HUMANITY IS ON ITS OWN!! --Private message-- Zim: Do you think we freaked him out? Gaz: Yeah, you would never believe how weird he's acting right now. Zim: Awesome. :P -Back to the main thingy- Dib: I WILL MURDER YOU, ZIM!!!! Gaz commented: Only if you can get through me. Tak: This is the most pointless website I have ever come across. Gaz commented: http://www.purple.com/purple.html http://leekspin.com/ http://pointless.com/ Tak commented: I take that back. Zim commented: The stupidity of the human race in general... Gaz commented: ikr Dib: WHY WERE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN, ZIM??? I DON'T WANT ALIENS IN MY HOUSE! Zim commented: Gaz invited me over and I felt like it. Dib commented: >_< Zim commented: XDDD Part 2 Zim: I found out the most disturbing thing today... Gaz commented: What is it? Zim commented: GIR likes Omorashi...and tentacle porn... Gaz commented: ... GIR has found "pornography" in Words With Friends. GIR: Does anyone here watch Kiss X Sis? Gaz commented: What's that? Zim commented: You shouldn't have asked that... GIR commented: It's a really great anime. There's a lot of Omorashi in is, and sexual themes. The only bad part is the when it's censored. Baby chickens are cute and all, but it's a shame that they censored it... :( Gaz commented: Well then... Zim commented: Your new nickname is now Francis Bonnefoy...that, or Muttsurini Pervert... GIR commented: I didn't know you're an Otaku!! Zim commented: I'm not...I'm just forced to watch those stupid animes with you... Zim: My life is going to end...GIR is learning German... Gaz commented: That's not so bad. Zim commented: So far he can say a two-letter phrase and a sentence. Dib commented: What would those be? GIR commented: "Beischlaf" and "Lasst uns vergewaltigen kleine Mädchen." Dib commented: O.O GIR: Does anyone know where I can get a special camera? Zim commented: Why? GIR commented: I wanna take panty shots! Tak commented: Zim...your robot...I will admit it...he's scaing me... Zim commented: Him? Scary? You're a baby... GIR has found "bra" in Words With Friends. Category:Stories Category:ATP's stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:ATP's pages Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Random Category:Other Category:Epicness Category:Invader Zim on Facebook